The Lucy Diaries
by RiverLoud17
Summary: Lucy is fed up with her dull life. Whether it’s gettting bullied at school, or getting walked all over by her siblings, the gothic eight year old has lost her reason for wanting to live on this cruel place called Earth. That is, until he shows up.
1. Chapter 1: Unwanted

**Disclaimer (Since everyone does this for some reason at the beginning of a cartoon fanfic): I do not own The Loud House. Nickelodeon and Chis Savino owns it.**

 **Anyway, enjoy! ;D**

Chapter 1

 _Friday, October 6th_

 _Dear Diary,_

 _It's been another day. Another long day at the spiraling hellhole called Royal Woods Elementary School. Must I spare you the devestating details of what went on there because you already know it's the same thing that happens everyday._

 _Those little demons at that dumb school don't get my sense of style or lack of emotion, so they bully me._ _Shoving me into lockers. Tripping me in the lunch line, making me spill food all over my perfectly good black and white attire. Mocking the lack of amusement in my voice and then laughing in my face about it. The usual._

 _Of course most victims of bullying would go to a teacher or parent about this, but I'm different. No adult, not even MY parents would take me seriously because I'm, well, me. I'm the weird goth girl everybody likes to stay away from , and if they're brave enough, they'll come up to me and tell me to my face that no one likes me._

 _They'll tell me I'm a mistake and that no one wants me there._

 _I wish I couldn't say that it was only those dumb 3rd graders that felt that way about me, but unfortunately, it's the whole school. Even my sisters. I'm such a huge mistake that whenever they come across me with their friends, whether it's in the hallway or at lunch, they have to lie that they don't know me. Like they're embarrassed to have me as a sister._

 _"Oh no, she's not our sister_ _," they would fib. O_ _ur parents just_ _FORCE us to hang with her because they feel sorry for her! And we wouldn't blame them." Their inconsiderate words hurt more than a punch in the face or a slap on the neck, and I get those a lot. It hurts because their my family and they're supposed to be there for me._

 _They're supposed to love me._

 _I hate to admit it, but I AM HUMAN. And I'm pretty sure I'm worth more than people treat me like I am. One day, just one day, everything will change. Soon, one of my vampire bats will suck enough blood out of me to turn me into a vampire. I can leave this cruel place I'm SUPPOSED to call home and finally join the other monsters and rejects in the underworld._

 _But of course that's completely unrealistic! My blood type is a B positive and I'm pretty sure that most of them drink B negative. And some of them are even trying to cut off drinking blood._

 _But anyway, I'm hopeless. The only thing that might change is something my (so-called) Mom said might happen. It was during one of our very rare sentimental talks that she usually has with my other siblings more. She said that one day, I might find a human that'll have the same interests as me (as if that's even possible) and we'll become friends. The only person that has similar interests as me is Luan's_ _girlfriend, Maggie. We just never get to hang out because Luan is always distracting her from me with her stupid stand up comedy and dull humor. She's the most annoying Loud in the house, but everyone still picks on me!_

 _And the stupidest thing (so-called) Mom added is that I my friendship might lead to something more._

 _As for me, I'm not the type to depend on love (I already tried). It seems dull, dreary, and empty, which is how my heart feels (if I had a heart)._

 _Love may seem like the #1 thing I need in my life right now, but be realistic._

 _That's. Never. Going. To. Happen._

 **A/N: Hope you enjoyed this chapter! And by the way, I do NOT think Luan is the most annoying Loud! In fact, she's one of my favorite Louds (besides Lucy, Lincoln, Lana, and Luna). Get ready for the next chapter! ;)**


	2. Chapter 2: Unloved

Chapter 2

 _Saturday, October 7th_

 _Dear Diary,_

 _It's finally Saturday in the Loud House. After a long week of baring bruises and cuts from my fellow peers as a "humiliation to society", you'd think I'd be in my room having the "me" time I deserve. Well, you're right._

 _I'm home alone. Everybody else probably went to another one of PopPop's shuffle boarding competitions, and of course they miscounted, forgetting that we actually have THIRTEEN and not TWELVE people living in this house (like always)._

 _But I bet they just miscounted on purpose because they didn't want my gloomy additude to ruin their fun while they'd be cheering PopPop on. And actually, I would've done that, too (even though PopPop doesn't know I exist because he still thinks we have TEN kids)._

 _If only they would include me, then I wouldn't be in such a bad mood all the time like I usually am. But I should know better. Everyone in this house doesn't care about my well-being and just walk all over me like I'm a mistake._

 _Lori hates my guts and will shut me out whenever she gets the chance._

 _Leni is always gossiping how we shouldn't even be related and how I was probably adopted. (What the HECK does she even know about adoption?!)_

 _Luna plays sad music on her violin whenever I'm around to make fun of the fact that I listen to sad music all the time, and not her typical heavy metal rock music._

 _Luan just mocks me and flames on me. It's always some type of roasting competition when I'm with her, and I'm always losing. Her mean jokes about me are the only jokes everybody laughs at._

 _Lynn is the worst roommate a person could have. She always beats me up whenever I pop out of nowhere and scare her half to death. She always puts her stinky gym clothes in my casket just to get on my nerves. And she's always boasting about how she's the #1 roommate just because she's older than me (but definitely not smarter)._

 _Lana and Lola are complete demons. They always blame and tattle on me for stuff they probably did themselves. And whenever I try to explain to my (so-called) parents that I'm innocent, they never believe me because Lana and Lola always put on their little fake crying act to make it seem like I really hurt them (when of course, I DIDN'T)._

 _Lisa is just so darn annoying! Her smarts don't mean anything, she's just annoying!_

 _Lily may be the baby of the family, but she doesn't really like me, either. Our other siblings keep telling her I'm not her sister and that I'm a monster. It scares her so she tries to stay as far away from me as possible._

 _And then there's Lincoln. Lincoln is the only boy in the family. As mean as all the other sisters are, he's actually pretty decent. He only pretends to be mean when he's around the other siblings. He still thinks I'm weird, but at least he actually cares that I'm human._

 _But I wish my family (except Lincoln) will show me more respect and just accept that I'm different._

 _But I guess in this world, being different is a bad thing._

 **A/N: Second chapter completed! I'll try to post new chapters everyday so it would actually be like a diary! And just so you know, I'm not pairing Lincoln with Lucy later in the story. I know a lot of you might've wanted a pairing between them but I don't do incest. Might try it in the future, but definitely not now! So get ready for new chapters coming soon!**


	3. Chapter 3: Unheard

**Disclaimer: Didn't post a day so I'm skipping a day. Don't worry I'm making it work! Enjoy! ;D**

Chapter 3

 _Monday, October 8th_

 _Dear Diary,_

 _Sorry I couldn't write in you yesterday. I probably won't do that for the future Sundays to come. You see, on Sundays in the Loud House, we have this thing called "Sunday Family Fun Day." It's this stupid tradition we have when we have to stop doing our important hobbies to hang out with family and play games or watching movies. In my opinion, I think it's a waste of a perfectly good Sunday. But everyone else loves it._

 _If I could, I just wouldn't participate. I could have me and Lynn's room all to myself and catch up on my vampire romance novels (hey, I said I might not find love but it is fun reading about it), while listening to my favorite song: "Mad World" by Gary Jules on Spotify (yes, I have a Spotify). I could do all of that instead of losing to Luan at Monopoly. I wish I could do that, but (so-called) Mom and (so-called) Dad said that if you didn't participate in "Sunday Family Fun Day", you'd have to do your siblings chores for a week. That includes changing Lily's diaper, and NOBODY wants to change Lily's diaper!_

 _Of course I don't want to do ANYBODY'S but my chores._ _I already get tortured enough my by siblings, thank you very much! So with that, I have no choice but to participate in "Sunday Family Fun Day" (no matter how cringy and terrible it is to me). A normal kid would love hanging with their family and watch TV and play games. But if you haven't noticed, "I'm weird, I'm a weirdo". **Yes I had to do it!)**_

 _Nobody pays attention to my opinion in what I want to do! When we're playing games, I'd want to play Clue (I like good mystery games). But everybody else would want to play dumb old Yahtzee. I'd want to watch Vampire Diaries, but everybody else would want to watch Full House because, you know. It's always based on that dumb "majority rules" rule. But what about the "what if there was someone who did not like the 'majority rules' rule' rule". I know that's not a real rule, but still._

 _I'm fed up with my family not giving me a say in things! It's like I'm living in a dictatorship and I'm the only person with no voice!_

 _Maybe I really don't have a voice . . ._

 _Maybe I really am invisible . . ._

* * *

 **A/N: Another chapter done! And before midnight I may add! And yes, I really HAD to have Lucy quote from _Riverdale_! I'm sorry, but that show is MY SHOW! Well, besides _The Loud House_ of course! And yes, I wish chapter could've been longer, but I promise the next chapter will be longer than this one. Especially since I'm introducing a new and very important character to the story! Can't wait for you guys to read it! ;D**


	4. Chapter 4: Unsure

Chapter 4

 _Tuesday, October 9th_

 _Dear Diary,_

 _Today is a normal school day so you'd expect me to blab about how horrible it was like any other day, but today was a little different. Not in a good way or a bad way._

 _Just. Different._

 _It all started like a normal school day. It was homeroom period when everyone sat and talked with there friends, while I would sit in a desk near the corner of the room, writing dark angst-themed poems like the "weirdo goth kid" I am._

 _30 minutes later, it was time to start our first class of the day and our teacher, Ms. Harvey called us back to are normal desks. Each desk has two people, but our class has an odd number of kids so, of course, I sit alone. She usually starts the class with a simple math lesson about multiplying and dividing (not that I ever pay attention), but she gets called into the hallway by Principal Hughens (I don't know how spell "Hughens" so that was the best I could do)._

 _I knew something was up. Either (a.), Ms. Harvey parked her car in front of the school again and its being towed away, or (b.), there's was a new student coming to our class. When it comes to this situation, it's usually (a.), and besides, getting a new student in the class seemed overrated. The new kid would either be some snobby rich girl that people would easily gain a liking for, or some quiet girl that later does something extraordinary (or stupid) and quickly becomes popular for it. At least that's what happens in the movies._

 _Ms. Harvey soon comes back in the room with a fake toothy smile plastered across her face like she was forced to do it. "Class, we have a new student joining us this year. From Royal Oaks, Michigan, say hello to Lars Lloyd."_

 _As the new kid entered the room, jaws began to drop (including mine)._

 _Of course, by the choice of name, Lars Lloyd was definitely a boy._

 _His skin was as pale as the deceased._

 _His short swept hair was as black as night, and had his bangs covering most of his face._

 _His attire was black and white, like dark and light._

 _To be frank, he looked like me. But boy, did he look cute!_

 _I know it's surprising (even for me) because I never thought I'd have to use the word 'cute' in my entire eternal lifetimes, but it was true._ _I was so caught up in the moment that I didn't realize my mouth was still agape, didn't even notice that Lars had already taken his assigned seat._ _But didn't even realize he had taken the seat by me (well actually he had to, that was the only seat left)._

 _I was still paralyzed and traumatized that I was feeling some sort of way, some sort of emotion I never felt before._

 _But I knew from the moment I saw him, this was definitely gonna be a LONG year._

* * *

 **A/N: Sorrrrryy! I know I have not updated in a while, but it took a longer than I thought to actually think up an idea for the next chapter. And I was busy celebrating Christmas and New Year's so that too. So I'm changing the update schedule to at least twice a week (or to whenever I can, you can never be so sure). And I changed Lars' last name to Llyod. I was about to keep the last name Loud and make him, like, Lucy's distant cousin or something. But I'm still trying to avoid writing about incest (not that I ever wrote about before so don't get any ideas). Anyway, please stay tuned for another chapter coming soon, and I'll try not to make it a 3 week wait. ;)**


	5. Chapter 5: Unclear

Chapter 5

 _Wednesday, October 10th_

 _Dear Diary,_

 _Ever since HE came to Royal Woods Elementary, my (so-called) life has never been the same!_

 _Lars is exactly like me. He looks the same, he dresses the same. His voice even sounds the same, except it's deeper of course. He even gets bullied a lot like me, even more so since he's the new kid._

 _Lars gets picked on for the same reasons: his lack of emotion and amusment, and his appearance. Being called names like "Donnie Darko" or "Dopey Dracula", or even "Slenderman's long lost cousin". All names as illiterate as the bullies themselves. They even joke that Lars is my boyfriend (though we haven't spoken a word to each other since his arrival)._

 _But surprisingly, this is the only insult that doesn't seem like an insult to me. The_ _way his raven hair sways when he walks, the way his voice cracks a little when he speaks (probably from being a bit shy), the way his luscious pale skin gleams in autumn sun during recess, the way he gazes at me, longingly and willingly, with those mysterious eyes of his. To be honest, he's pretty sexy (GOSH! I never thought I would ever use that word in my entire lifetime, either)._

 _If I wasn't already in a comitment with my eternal soulmate, Edwin (a vampire relic I keep in my room because I have no chance at love), I would be all over him. I think I already kinda am._

 _I know it's only been a day since he arrived at our school, but he makes me feel so weird. There's a sensation in my stomach that doesn't make me want to vomit for some reason. It's from being nervous. From being anxious. All because of this boy._

 _I'm not an expert on these kind of situations, but from studying my other siblings experiences with this kind of emotion, it all came down to one logical conclusion._

 _I finally have my first crush._

 **A/N: Yes! Our little Lucy is in love! I hope you've enjoyed this chapter, and I'm STILL sorry I take a long time to update and that this chapter was pretty short! But hey! At least you didn't have to wait 3 weeks! I'LL TRY to post another LONGER chapter sooner, but no promises! ;)**


End file.
